


Baby It's Cold Outside

by RarePairGremlin



Series: All The Kisses [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Winter, hints to smut but nothing is described, jaw kiss, light grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: The childish grin spread over his lips again as he faced them, his gaze roaming up them slowly as an idea formed. Ushijima, ever prepared, was fully dressed in thick socks a pair of blue sweats, which they had tucked into their socks like the crime against fashion they are, and a thick hoodie. He knew for a fact, since he’s stolen it enough times, that the hoodie was fuzzy and soft on the inside. Beside them lay a steaming cup of tea, the bag still steeping inside as they liked their tea strong, and the aforementioned throw lay comfortably across their lap. A perfect image of warm and cozy.It would be a shame if someone was to disturb that now wouldn’t it?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: All The Kisses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374484
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Flicking the lights off in the bathroom he slumped tiredly down the hall. He eyed their bed longingly, hesitating only for a moment with the idea of crawling beneath the blankets naked. Shaking his head to shake away the idea he deposited his dirty clothes and the wet towel into the basket next to the dresser. He chose a simple, black pair of pajama pants with silver outlines of snowflakes, the ones you have to be up close and personal to actually see, and chose a grey tank top. 

Once dressed he gave his hair a few quick rakes of his fingers, spraying droplets of water everywhere. Grinning like a child doing something they’re not supposed to he snorted at his reflection on the mirror hanging over the dresser, the face grinning bac distorted and blurred by the water he’d splashed on it. Grabbing the towel from the basket he gave the mirror a few quick, streaky swipes before tossing it back in and leaving the bedroom, strolling down the hallway again as if he’d done nothing of the sort. 

Ushijima would know, but he’d still play innocent. Blame the ghosts of the old building and all that. Not that they ever believed him.

Stepping off the chilled, wood floor onto the large, fluffy rug that covered most of the living room floor he sighed at its warmth. A welcoming difference to the rest of the place, especially outside where a blizzard raged. His eyes glanced through the curtains and he shivered at the howl of the wind and the racing, large flakes of snow being whipped against the glass. Rubbing his rough palms over his bare arms he wondered if he should have grabbed a sweater before leaving their room but his eyes landed on the soft throw laying across Ushijima’s lap.

The childish grin spread over his lips again as he faced them, his gaze roaming up them slowly as an idea formed. Ushijima, ever prepared, was fully dressed in thick socks a pair of blue sweats, which they had tucked into their socks like the crime against fashion they are, and a thick hoodie. He knew for a fact, since he’s stolen it enough times, that the hoodie was fuzzy and soft on the inside. Beside them lay a steaming cup of tea, the bag still steeping inside as they liked their tea strong, and the aforementioned throw lay comfortably across their lap. A perfect image of warm and cozy.

It would be a shame if someone was to disturb that now wouldn’t it?

Their shiny green eyes lifted from the screen they were watching, the glowing rectangle of it blocking their gaze from him for a moment when it hit their glasses just right. He guessed they were watching a replay of a game or an interview and he felt a small pang of guilt for wanting to bother them but Ushijima surprised him by turning the tablet off and setting it beside the tea without a word. 

Blinking in light surprise it took him a second to move forward when they also removed their glasses, folding them up and placing them on the tablet surface as they raised an arm in invitation. He stepped forward, accepting the cuddle invite, but also not at the same time. 

He played it off as if he was going to settle in next to them, under their lifted arm, right until he had a knee of the couch cushion. Smirking at Ushijima’s raised brow in silent question when he didn’t turn and sit he slowly, teasingly ranis palm over the soft surface of the throw. He pressed into it hard enough he knew they could feel the pressure when he passed over a, certain area. Their breath hitched and their eyes dilated slightly the color darkening. It was such subtle changes that no one would notice unless they were watching them like he was. 

Snickering he yanked the throw off them, swung it around his shoulders and swung his leg over their lap so his knees were on either side of them. His snicker turned into a deep, rumbling chuckle in his chest as the spark of desire he’d stirred in them died into confusion before melting into knowing. 

“That was entirely unfair, Hajime.”

“Yeah, I know,” his voice was low and teasing as he leaned it, rubbed the tips of their noses together in soft apology as he settled back. Ushijima closed their legs tighter to brace his weight as he got comfortable, their hands finding his hips as they held him steady. Fixing the throw so it fell over his shoulders and arms evenly he snuggled into the body heat still lingering in the fibers, his eyes squinting in glee as he grinned over the blanket at them. They chuckled gently with him, unable to be annoyed or angry over being played so easily when he was acting so adorably. 

It was their turn to surprise him as their hands moved down the sharp edges of his hips to the supple curve of his ass. His cheeks broke out in a bright flush, his nerves sang to life and suddenly he began feeling too warm for the throw he’d only just stolen. Swallowing thickly he followed their hands as they pulled him, using his knees to slide so close to them their chests touched when the breathed. 

His eyes fluttered, lids lowering until he was staring at them through the thickness of his lashes. Their quiet huffs of air mingled between them and the throw began slipping from his shoulders as his grip grew lax. Smiling in a way that should be illegal for them, the image of it too warm, too loving, too expressive for them to have come from the one and only Ushijima Wakatoshi, they whispered his name. Shuddering he closed his eyes and leaned fully into them, his head falling into the side of their neck where he inhaled the scent of their body wash deeply. 

Ushijima’s hand slipped up his back, rounded over his chest, along his neck and back down his arms as they pushed the throw aside. When the calloused pads of their fingers smoothed over the skin of his collarbone he sighed, the sound high and nearly a whine, and he stretched his neck while turning his face up to run his lips along the jut of their jawline. 

As they touched his bare, freshly washed skin with just the tips of their fingers he pressed barely-there kisses to their jaw. Their stubble grazed his lips and tickled his nose making him grin lightly. He gasped against them, his eyes rolling behind his closed lids, when one of their hands pushed beneath the band of his pants to tightly grab a handfull of is ass. Shuddering against them he fisted the material of their hoodie and nibbled his way from their chin to their ear. 

Breathing heavily, purposefully, into it he whispered, “I’m cold, warm me up?” They froze and he could feel the confusion circulating through them before they even opened their mouth, before he opened his eyes and leaned back to meet their gaze.

“But…” The hand on his ass gripped his tighter, borderline painful, and the other slid up his shirt to feel its way up his abs until their palm met his neck. “You feel very warm?” Rolling his eyes, and his hips, he tried again.

“Toshi. I’m cold. Warm me up? In bed?” 

They blinked at him, squinted softly in deep thought until a small crease formed between their eyes. He wanted so bad to poke it but knew better, it would momentarily distract them and he wasn’t interested in wasting time. When minutes seemed to tick by with him not getting anywhere, and his skin actually beginning to cool off, he circled his arms around their neck and hooded his eyes as he repeated himself, giving his hips another agonizingly slow roll for good measure.

He saw the second it clicked in their mind. Their expression relaxed and both hands were suddenly down his pants, their hands gripping so tight into his flesh he was sure he’d have bruises later. They showed off the brutal strength of their arms and legs by standing, lifting him with them with an ease that left him too warm and melting all over again in a flash. 

Moaning he buried his face into their neck again, leaving kisses to their jaw as he wrapped his legs around their hips. Without another word, Ushijima walked them to their bedroom. 

Outside the weather grew and grew until it was nothing but a thick blanket of white and they lost power. But inside, inside he was surrounded by enough warmth and love Iwaizumi couldn’t, for the moment, remember ever feeling cold.


End file.
